3 weddings and 1 suprise
by HermionePeace
Summary: Zuko has to go threw each of his daughter's weddings and when it's time for the youngest to get married everyone is in for a HUGE suprise. Sequel to Golden Eyes. Zutara SokkaAzula
1. Azula's wedding

Seventeen year old Azula continued to pace her room. Her twenty-three year old sister Zutara sat on a red sofa chair, her thirteen year old sister, Katara, beside her.

"Katara, can you check on Zem again?" Azula asked as she twisted a napkin. The younger girl smiled and walked over to the door. She gave her sister one last reassuring smile then disappeared.

* * *

The thirteen year old laughed lightly as she walked over to the men's dressing chamber. Her golden dress swayed behind her (Looks like a gold version of Katara's fire nation dress), gold was the young teen's favorite color, and it was the color of her eyes. Her brown hair that she'd gotten from her mother lay in a loose bun a top her head, small ringlets fell from it. She gently pushed open the door to see a men's version of what was happening in the girl's dressing chamber.

Zem was pacing the room rubbing the palm of his right hand against the side of his head. Her father, Fire Lord Zuko, was sitting on a sofa chair with her uncles Sokka and Aang, and Zem's friends, Ander, Mondy, and Shift. She gave them all a warm smile before saying "The bride wanted me to make sure that you haven't run for the hills yet."

Zem laughed nervously, "I don't think your father would let me if I tried."

She laughed at this and turned on her heal and left.

Halfway back to the girl's chamber Katara saw her Aunt Azula with Zula's friends Nicky and June. She smiled and continued walking, they were probably arguing about over who was going to give the bridal speech. They would be in for a surprise when they found out Zula had asked Katara to say the speech.

"He's still there."

**Katara's POV**

My sister stood waiting, for the music to start playing so she could walk down the aisle. She wore a silver/white dress in honor of our mother. She had thrown a tantrum not 6 weeks ago when she asked to wear our mom's dress. Dad thought it was a great idea till my sister's remembered that mom had put the dress away somewhere so it would be there for her first daughter's wedding, only to find that mom was the only person that had known where it was. Everybody, even my sister, father, and I searched the castle but we couldn't find it. So Zula was less then happy.

I straitened Zula's veil on her head and wished her luck as I took gold roses bouquet. I gave my sister one last smile before I started to walk down the aisle. I smiled and held my head high. I was the only one without an escort because I am the maid of honor.

**Zuko's POV**

I watched Zutara walk down the aisle in a dark blue dress, carrying light blue flowers. I had always thought that she would be the first to marry considering she was the oldest, but I guess not. Next came my youngest daughter, she was smiling as she walked down. I dreaded the day she would come to tell me she had accepted a marriage proposal. She was my little girl, the only one of my children that looked like a blend between Katara and me. Even Zutara, who looked just like me only a girl (Which made her look like Azula), had her mother's beautiful blue eyes, but Katara had my gold eyes, and her mother's hair, and my skin color, and her mother's hands, and so much more I couldn't say when put on the spot.

She reached the front and the music began for my middle child to walk down, Azula and Zutara had made it clear that when each of them got married they would walk down by themselves, they said this when Katara was just three. Katara had said that she wanted daddy to walk her down, then she ran into my arms. Even when the argument rekindled again when Azula announced her wedding Katara hadn't reconfirmed or denied what she said when she was young, so she might be my only daughter that always me to give her away.

I smile sadly as I watch my little Azula walk down the aisle in her beautiful dress. The fire flowers glow brightly as she walks by.

Now here I am sitting, at a table for my daughter's wedding reception. I watched my daughter dancing with her husband. "Daddy?" called a voice, only one special little girl still called me daddy. I turned to Katara walking over to me.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Come on, you look sad, dance with me?" she asked as she pulled lightly on my arm. I smiled and aloud my little angel to pull me to the dance floor. I picked her up just like I did when she was young, I was surprised to see she was still light as a feather; I danced with her like this and smiled as she giggled.

"_What's wrong Azula?" I asked as I saw Azula sitting on her mother's thrown._

"_I miss mama," the four year old wailed. _

_I frowned "Come here," I said as I picked her up slightly. "You know what always cheered your mom up?" she shuck her head. "Dancing," I said as I swung her around in the air._

That was the only night Azula let me dance with her. I looked down at Katara's face, which was know eye level since I was carrying her, and asked the question that was burning in the back of my brain. "Katara, will you let me walk you down the aisle?"

She looked at me with a soft smile on her face. Her golden eyes, glinted in the fire flower light, then she softly said "What do you think Papa?"

I smiled to myself as I put her down and spun her around. "My we cut in?" came a voice. I turned to see Zem and Azula standing there. Katara nodded then we owed to each other then turned to our new dancing partners. Zem took Katara's hands and started to twirl her. I turned to Azula and took my other little girl's hands.

One wedding down, two more to go…

* * *

**_The first two weddings arn't going to be as good, because the big one is Katara's wedding because that's when the suprise is reveiled. And Katara is my favriote charecter in my story. So chapter 3 will be the best._**


	2. Zutara's wedding

**Princess Zutara's Wedding**

I tried hard not to laugh as my 25 year old sister Zutara paced the room nervously. She had been the first person to tell Azula that she should stop pacing because there was nothing to be nervous about at her wedding. So, of course, Azula couldn't refrain from saying…

"Come on, you're marrying the person you love, you have nothing to be worried about," she said with a smirk. I looked at the younger of my two older sisters and we both started laughing. Zutara glared at us, as she continued to pace the room.

"Now girls, tease her, _after_ her wedding is over," Aunt Azula said as she walked in. I smiled; I loved my Aunt Azula, not as much as Zula, but a lot.

She was the only mother figure I had since mum died giving birth to me. Up until I was three I knew I was different then the rest of my family, they acted nice to me, but that was just it, they _acted _nice, only father and Aunt Azula loved me, but even father was different to me then the rest, his eyes grew sad every time he saw me. After I turned three everything was fine and I really felt loved, but then I asked my sisters and father about what happened up till I was three. Zutara seemed nervous as well as Zula, and said it was all in the past so not to worry about it.

I finally asked Aunt Azula why everyone hated me then.

"_Aunt Azula, Can I talk to you?" I asked as I walked into the royal study._

"_Sure angel, what about?" she said as she lifted six year old me onto her lap._

"_Why did everyone __**act **__nice to me up until I was three?" I asked her. She looked at me sadly, but I knew no matter how much it hurt she'd tell me the truth, which was what I wanted. She sighed then said…_

"_Angel, you know how your mother died giving birth to you?" I nodded. "Well at first they blamed you for her death, but then they realized that even though she died that they all loved you very much and that it wasn't your fault, accidents happen," she said she gently pushed a stray hair behind my ear._

_I looked down at the floor "Oh."_

_She must have felt bad because she said "They felt really bad about it and they knew it wasn't your fault."_

"_Why didn't you hate me?" I asked looking at her questioningly._

_She sighed "Look, I loved your mother, she gave me a chance when no else would. She believed that there was still good in me, and for that I am thankful for because then I never would have met you, or your sister, or my husband. So your mother and I became best friends, we were each, each others maid of honors at our weddings. But the day she gave birth to you… she told me to make sure you were loved, and had someone like a mother in your life, which is why I'm living with you and your sisters." With that she kissed my forehead and gently pushed me off her lap._

She stayed with us for a few days after my forth birthday then she and her husband left for a while to they're mansion that they hadn't been to for years.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I covered my ears.

"ZUTARA!" Zula, Aunt Azula, Toph, and I screamed (Annoyed kind of screamed not oh no she's dieing screamed). I looked up to glare at her then started to laugh.

"THIS. IS. NOT. **FUNNY**!" she yelled looking down at the white frosting on her red dress.

Zula walked over to our older sister and using her water bending skills had the water lift the stain from the dress.

**Zuko's POV**

I shifted my weight as I waited for my oldest daughter to walk down the aisle. Sakura, Zutara's best friend was already down the aisle, Azula as well. I snapped out of my thoughts, though, when the music started. I looked up to see Katara walking down the aisle, she wore an orange dress that represented the dress the first fire nation Princess wore when she got married, only it covered less then the first version, but more then the normal fire nation dresses.

She gave Feng a reassuring smile before she took her place.

I looked up to see Zutara smiling up at the world as she walked down the aisle in her red dress, that I personally thought was ugly. A bouquet of orange roses lay in her hands.

**Sakura's POV**

I smiled as I watched Zutara dance with her newly- made husband. I often thought on who Fire Lord Zuko would make the next Fire Lord considering he had no sons. I let my eyes wander to the youngest princess of the kingdom, Princess Katara, after her beautiful mother. She was dancing with my younger brother, Deshi, only I knew of my brother's crush on the young princess. So I smiled fondly, well until my eyes landed on the fire lord.

**(Aunt) Azula's POV**

I tired to get my brother to calm down. He was glaring at the boy dancing with young Katara, and Zuko was _not _happy about it. He'd already had two of his daughter's marry; he didn't want his last daughter to leave him to. His fists were aflame and since the boy was not a bender Zuko could do a lot of damage.

I smiled lightly as Katara walked over to her steaming (literally) father; she gave him a smile and started telling him about how she thought they should send the cook on a well deserved vacation. She smiled as she ranted about how, if someone works hard at the palace that they should get a long paid for vacation every ten years. I stopped listening and I know Zuko wasn't either because he had his 'I'm having a flashback' face.

**Zuko's POV**

"_Daddy, can I have some ice-cream?" Zutara asked looking up innocently at my face._

"_No, mommy said no desserts before dinner," I said giving her stomach a squeeze._

"_Pwease?"_ _she asked me again with those big blue eyes. After staring at her for a few minutes I caved it was just like Azula's face from when we were young._

Different flashback

"_Zuzu?" Azula asked as she walked into my room._

"_Yes?" I asked looking up from my book._

"_Can you help me get the cookie's down off the shelf?"_

"_You know mom said not to eat cookies before breakfast."_

"_Pwease?" her four year old self pouted._

"_Fine."_

My eyes drifted over to my oldest daughter, who was laughing as she danced with her husband. Every time one of my daughters got married I always knew I had another still at home. But what about when she marries? I asked myself glancing down at my youngest daughter.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Katara asked looking at me with those big gold eyes.

"I'm fine sweetie," I said with a sad sigh.

* * *

_**A/N Thank you J-awesomeness**_ **_for driving me to finish this and thankyou Dragon Jadefire for the names. REVEIW! I don't like that I have 56 favs/alerts, and 1,000 somthing reads and only two reviews. I want 4 reveiws before the next chapter._**


	3. The End

**Princess Katara's Wedding**

Katara smiled lightly, she couldn't believe that she had finally reached her wedding day. It hadn't been that hard to plan the wedding because she'd wanted her wedding to be exactly the same as her mom and dad's wedding, so everything had pretty much been planed out already, except for some minor changes. The one huge thing she'd been wishing was that the dress would be found… it wasn't. Her father offered to have a copy made, but it was the original or a different dress all together. She glanced over her shoulder to her silver wedding dress hanging on its hock. Her hand drifted to her neck, the blue stoned necklace around her neck that had once belonged to her mother and grandmother.

"Come on, time for you to get into your dress," a very pregnant Zutara said as she walked into Katara's dressing chamber. Zula walked in behind Zutara holding her one year old baby boy.

"Yup, the bride is the one of the most important thing at a wedding," Azula said walking into the room behind Katara's sisters.

**Katara's POV**

I stared to walk toward my wedding dress then stopped. I turned around, why were my sisters and aunt smiling like that. Aunt Azula smiled as she pulled out a small bag.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the bag. She only smiled and threw the bag over to me. I slowly opened it and gasped at what was inside. I pulled out my mom's tiara and then her… wedding dress. "Where did you find it?" I cried, tears making paths down my cheeks.

"It was in this bag in the back of the closet in…" Aunt Azula trailed off.

"What room?" I asked looking up at her

"You're nursery," she said smiling at me.

* * *

I smiled as I twirled around in the mirror. I sat down at the vanity and started to style my hair so that my hair was in a bun a top my head and had ringlets falling from it. I slipped the tiara in my hair.

"You look beautiful," came a soft voice.

I slowly turned around and my mouth dropped open. "Mom?"

"Hi sweetie," she said reaching out her arms.

Tears slipped down my face as I embraced my mother for the first. I finally pulled away. "How are you here?" I asked as I cried.

"Let's not dwell on the how, but the why," she said with a smile.

"Then why are you here?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"To spend time with my daughter on her special day," mom said with a smile. "I'm not going to let myself be seen till after the wedding so the special day is all about you."

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

I smiled up as I saw my daughter. Azula had told me yesterday that they'd found Katara's wedding dress, so it didn't surprise me that she was wearing it. "You look beautiful sweetie," I said giving her a smile as she took my arm. She smiled at me.

I wonder when she grew up. It was only yesterday that she came running into my room because it was raining outside.

**Normal POV**

_Katara dove under the covers as lightning flashed threw the sky. She slipped out from under her covers and ran to the door just as thunder roared threw the sky. She ran bare foot down the hall till she was standing outside her daddy's room. She gently pushed open the door to see her daddy drinking some tea and reading a book._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" Zuko asked his youngest daughter._

"_Daddy, why is the sky yelling at us?" Katara cried as she ran over to the side of his bed. _

"_Here, you can just stay here with me," he said as he lifted her into his lap. _

"_Can you sing me a lullaby daddy? Zutara said you and mom used to sing to her," Katara said looking at him with her big gold eyes._

"_Um sure."_

"_as the moon kindles the night  
as the wind kindles the fire  
as the rain fills every ocean  
and the sun the earth  
with your heart kindle my heart_

take my heart  
take my heart  
kindle it with your heart  
and my heart cannot be  
kindled without you  
with your heart kindle my heart

_take my heart  
take my heart  
kindle it with your heart  
and my heart cannot be  
kindled without you  
with your heart kindle my heart__," Zuko sang softly to his sleeping daughter. He had sang the song that Katara had always sang to get Zutara and Azula, so they could sleep when they had a bad dream or where fussy as babies. He gently rocked her as he continued to hum the song._

_Finally he picked her up and carried her to her room. He set his little angel on her bed, he slowly pushed away the hair that cover her face. "Never leave me Katara," he whispered and turned to leave. She snuggled into her bed, turning on her side._

"_I promise Papa," she murmured._

**Zuko's POV**

One of the maids edged us forward. I walked my last little girl down the aisle, where I would hand her over to another man, forever.

They slipped the rings onto each others fingers and then it really hit me. My little girl was never going to be there when I had something existing to say, I'd never see her at meals, or have her come with me to other nations. She was gone, pledged to a man I knew nothing of.

I sat down as I watched my daughter and her husband dance to the first dance. When she was done she put up a finger to her new husband and gathered her dress in her hands as she walked up the steps so everyone could see her. "May I have everyone's attention?" she called out. Everyone turned to look at the 16 year old.

"I would like to present someone to you all," With that she stepped aside, her arm extended out toward the door way. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Katara walk out onto the first step. She beamed down at everyone.

I walked over to her "Are you real?" I asked her hoping beyond hope she was.

"Only for tonight," she said as she took my hand and led me over to the dance floor.

**Katara's POV**

The children danced with each other, the adults talked and laughed. And I smiled and watched, everything was as it the way it should be. My mother was here, I was married to the man I love, and for the first time my father looked truly happy.

_**Hearts call  
Hearts fall  
Swallowed in the rain**_

_**Who knows  
Life grows  
Hollow and so vain**_

_**Wandering in the winter light  
The wicked and the sane  
Bear witness to salvation  
And life starts over again**_

_**Now the clear sky is all around you  
Aah aah  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night**_

_**Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
Till you love me too**_

_**Ah ah ah**_

_**Now the clear sky is all around you  
Aah aah  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night**_

_**Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
Till you love me too**_

_**Ah ah ah**_

**Epilogue**

I laughed as my son ran around the garden that had belonged to my mother. My sisters were each playing with their sons, daughters, nieces, nephews and even cousins. My Aunt Azula and Uncle Sokka had a little girl, named Sukki.

I smiled brightly and took a bight of my apple. She was definitely going to be a little warrior that one. My father, Zuko, he was dancing around the garden with her. He seemed to have so much time after crowning me fire lord.

"Come on Katara," Azula yelled. I dropped my apple and ran to help her try and get Aunt Azula wet by using our water bending.

"**_The End."_**

* * *

**__**

A/N Hope you like it. And keep a look out, this is definitly not my last Zutara. If you have any reqeusts, PM them or leave themin a review. REVIEW!

:D


	4. Help!

**I need idea's for a new Avatar story. So any ideas?

* * *

**


End file.
